


tramonto

by robs



Series: portrait [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Mentioned Original Male Character, Rumors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius osservava con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime il meraviglioso tramonto che si consumava oltre la finestra della sua stanza da letto, nella villa estiva della sua famiglia. Il sole era scarlatto, mentre si tuffava nel mare tingendolo di rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tramonto

Albus non si era mai sentito tanto abbattuto come in quel momento.

Quella mattina aveva letto un articolo sulla Gazzetta del Profeta che gli aveva aperto gli occhi su come si divertisse il suo ragazzo a trascorrere il tempo, mentre lui si trovava in trasferta all'estero con il Puddlemere United, la sua squadra di Quidditch.

Avevano litigato, prima che Albus uscisse di casa sbattendo la porta.

Scorpius era ancora lì, nel loro appartamento. Potter non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, non voleva saperlo. Voleva solo che se ne andasse; voleva non vederlo più, non parlargli più, non dover più sostenere i suoi occhi grigi e pungenti, non doversi più perdere nel profumo intenso della pelle del suo collo...

Strinse i denti per non permettere al groppo che aveva in gola di sopraffarlo, per non piangere, scuotendo il capo per non pensare più a lui. Doveva smetterla, non poteva cascarci ancora.

Scorpius l'aveva tradito. E aveva tradito la fiducia che Albus riponeva in lui.

 

Scorpius osservava con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime il meraviglioso tramonto che si consumava oltre la finestra della sua stanza da letto, nella villa estiva della sua famiglia. Il sole era scarlatto, mentre si tuffava nel mare tingendolo di rosso.

Erano passati alcuni mesi da quando Albus l'aveva cacciato di casa per le menzogne che aveva letto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, ma Scorpius soffriva ancora come il primo giorno, forse addirittura più di allora.

Quando chinò gli occhi, ancora una volta, sulla fotografia nella prima pagina della rivista che teneva tra le mani, osservando il suo Albus che stringeva la vita di un anonimo ragazzo castano, le lacrime cominciarono a scivolare sulle sue guance scavate. A quanto pareva Potter non ci aveva messo molto a sostituirlo con un altro; non aveva perso tempo.

Le spalle di Scorpius erano scosse da lievi singhiozzi, quando suo padre le cinse in un abbraccio affettuoso; Draco non sopportava di vedere suo figlio in quelle condizioni. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi, sfiorandogli dolcemente il collo.

“Scorpius,” lo chiamò Draco pochi attimi dopo, stringendolo un po' di più a sé.

“È bello il tramonto, vero papà?” mormorò in risposta, con voce roca, Scorpius.

 

_Sai, quando si è molto tristi si amano i tramonti._

 


End file.
